J'ai engagé Amuro comme
by Zexyheart
Summary: Suite à une ridicule tentative de meurtre au sein du QG de l'Organisation, Amuro se retrouve à poursuivre son enquête sur Akai dans une situation cocasse qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Et cela ne semble pas déplaire à son entourage.
Disclamer : tout est à Gosho Aoyama.

Me revoici avec un petit délire qu'il ne faut vraiment vraiment vraiment pas prendre au sérieux. Ça me démangeait de faire un petit n'importe quoi dans lequel je martyrisais Amuro, et finalement grâce à une amie auteur du nom de **PerigrinTouque** c'est chose faite. Elle a fait beaucoup d'OS portant ce titre et j'ai eu envie de me prêter au jeu !

PS : Il y a quelques sous-entendu yaoi mais vraiment rien de méchant.

PS1: L'illustration est de moi (ce fou rire à le dessiner ainsi, c'était priceless XD)

Bonne lecture !

/0\0/\

Dans les archives de l'Organisation des hommes en noir, Vermouth passait un par un les dossiers des sections classées et interdites d'accès. Elle savait qu'elle prenait de gros risques en venant ici. Malgré la place importante qu'elle occupait dans le cœur d'Ano Kata, se faire surprendre ici risquait d'attirer l'attention. Mais heureusement pour elle, l'objet de ses convoitises apparaissaient enfin : la compilation des archives traitant d'Akai. Pour la énième fois, son petit protégé aux cheveux de blés lui avait demandé une nouvelle consultation des agissements de son rival au temps de son vivant.

L'actrice soupira devant le poids du caisson. Elle allait très certainement se détruire le dos à le tirer. En dépit des apparences, elle était vieille et avait de l'arthrose. Ses moments de femme agile et souple n'étaient réservés qu'à son précieux Silver Bullet. C'était même déjà trop pour elle. Comme la fois où elle avait dû se tirer elle-même dessus et qui lui avait valu le droit de se promener en fauteuil roulant au quartier général pendant plus de trois semaines. Evidemment, tout le monde s'était moqué à la vue de Chris, la langue de vipère de service, les courbes du corps montées sur roues.

Après avoir mis un bon quart d'heure à monter une dizaine de marches pour atteindre l'interminable couloir menant à la salle d'informatique où Amuro l'attendait, Vermouth arriva. Le blond la remercia et commença à feuilleter sa mine d'or d'informations. Il prit ce qui lui paraissait le plus important et laissa le reste dans sa chambre. Puis tout en lisant les comptes rendus, il marcha vers le grand salon où l'actrice se trouvait déjà. Il ignora tout le monde et s'installa sur l'un des canapés en cuir noir.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu en snobant ainsi son entourage, c'était que son Boss, le terrible Ano Kata, était accoudé au bar à se siffler une bouteille de Perrier. Certes ce n'était pas de l'alcool, mais son médecin, le huitième en moins de deux mois, lui avait dit de faire attention à sa consommation d'alcool. Ne voulant pas se résoudre à boire de l'eau plate comme le commun des mortels, l'homme avait jeté son dévolu sur du gazeux. On est le chef d'une organisation criminelle centenaire remplie des pires mercenaires du monde tout de même, un minimum de réputation à entretenir ! Mais pour en revenir à la situation présente, le Boss n'apprécia tout simplement pas d'être ainsi évité par son corbeau. Et le fait qu'il soit un très bon informateur ne lui donnait aucun favoritisme.

De leur côté, Gin et Vodka se regardaient du coin de l'œil, choqués. A tel point que Gin en oublia sa cigarette calée au coin de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle se consume et vienne lui brûler la peau rosée. L'argenté bondit sur ses jambes comme si son postérieur venait de faire connaissance avec une colonie de fourmis rouges et il ne put retenir un cri de douleur, lui qui y était pourtant insensible. Vodka avait reculé de trois mètres sur le sofa en se disant intérieurement que « Aniki » avait probablement trouvé un remède pour arrêter de fumer, et accessoirement claquer leur salaire, pour les quatre semaines à venir.

Accoudés près d'Ano Kata, Chianti s'étouffait. Dans la panique intérieure qu'elle éprouvait, elle avait oublié de fermer la bouche alors qu'elle buvait son verre de Calvados. Cela eut pour effet d'offrir un accès aux glaçons et à l'ombrelle présents avec le verre. C'est donc avec un pauvre parapluie miniature chinois de couleur rose pétard, grand ouvert dans l'œsophage que la sanguinaire sniper menaçait de rendre l'âme. Kir se mit aussitôt derrière elle et se mit à lui ceinturer le ventre et à appuyer dessus avec vigueur. Le parapluie maudit sortit enfin de la bouche de la femme papillon qui cherchait son souffle. La journaliste soupira de soulagement en passant intérieurement que Chianti venait sans doute de perdre un souvenir heureux de Calvados en s'étant étouffé avec lui. Elle allait sans doute se rendre sur sa tombe pour y danser dessus et se foutre de lui pour avoir osé tenter de l'emporter avec lui.

Korn avait fait un petit arrêt cardiaque sur son fauteuil mais avec ses lunettes de soleil, personne ne sembla l'avoir remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il se fracasse par terre. Chianti et Kir le ramenèrent à la vie à l'aide d'un défibrillateur et d'un magazine d'équipement de sniper qui annonçait des réductions sur de nouveaux modèles.

Ano Kata vit rouge à la vue de tous ses valeureux membres qui partageaient sa douleur d'avoir été snobé en se blessant pour lui. Le pauvre, s'il savait qu'en vérité ils avaient tous eu peur qu'il dégaine son arme pour tirer sur le métis, il aurait été très vexé. Aucun ne voulait se trouver en présence du chef armé d'un revolver. Même Gin savait que sa vie était menacée. Après tout, être myope avec un DMLA de la tâche noire et des contours déformés, et avoir Parkinson, n'aidait pas vraiment pour sniper quelqu'un juste face à vous.

-Bourbon ! Cesse tes agissements de suite ! Regarde ce que tu fais à tes collègues ! Cria l'homme.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! S'étonna le blond, choqué de se faire engueuler alors qu'il feuilletait ses feuilles depuis son arrivée.

-Tu viens de les blesser par tes manières irrespectueuses !

-Je lis, je ne vois pas où est le mal !

-Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour !

Il y eut un long silence. Puis Amuro sourit avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable, c'est-à-dire beaucoup.

-Si VOUS m'aviez salué à mon arrivée en voyant que j'étais occupé, je vous aurais répondu.

Là-dessus le policier infiltré se leva, ses précieuses feuilles entre les mains, et partit en claquant la porte. Ano Kata bouillait de colère, si bien que tous filèrent en prétextant avoir un besoin urgent de se rendre aux toilettes. Seule Vermouth était restée car l'homme lui avait agrippé le bras alors qu'elle aussi souhaitait être très loin de lui.

-Il n'est pas d'humeur ces temps-ci, tenta de le défendre l'actrice. Ça lui passera !

-Vermouth, Vermouth…Je te connais depuis le temps. Je sais quand tu te mets à couver quelqu'un pour empêcher que je lui fasse du mal. Mais tes protégés ont de la chance d'être sous ta coupe…Tu choisis toujours des personnes qui se révèlent très surprenantes et égayantes.

-Donc tu ne vas pas…

-Non, le coupa l'homme. Je ne vais pas le tuer pour ça. Mais je ne vais pas en rester là. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide. Dis-moi de quoi parles les dossiers que tu lui as donné. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais déjà qu'ils sont issus de ma collection qui vous est interdite d'accès. Je veux juste le nom de la personne qui y figure, même si je pense le savoir.

La blonde déglutit mais obéit à son supérieur. Elle lui avoua tout. De son côté Amuro était encore vexé de s'être fait enguirlander. Pourquoi son boss s'en prenait à lui alors qu'il était la gentillesse incarnée dans cette organisation de psychopathes assoiffés de sang. Lui avait toujours été exemplaire dans ses études à la police, au point d'être le premier de la promotion, et avait su briller dans toutes les carrières qu'il avait exercé. Mais malgré tout cela, il restait perçu comme une personne assez fragile. Sans doute que cela venait de ses manières douces et attentionnés.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il l'alluma et s'étouffa avec sa salive, son teint bronzé devenant soudain cadavérique.

 _« Dans mon bureau, immédiatement !_

 _Ano Kata »_

Ça y est, c'est la fin. Il allait se faire flinguer sur le bureau de son Boss sans avoir pu se venger d'Akai. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à désobéir ou à fuir. Gin aurait vite fait de le rattraper, et mourir de sa main était sans doute la pire torture du monde. Il se rendit donc au bureau d'Ano Kata. Il toqua et entra quand on le lui permit.

-Ah ! Mon cher Bourbon ! Assieds-toi je t'en prie.

Le concerné obéit. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Vermouth était assise sur la commode derrière leur chef. Elle le regardait en se mordant les lèvres. Mais son regard indiquait bien que sa vie n'était pas menacée. Juste qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ?

-Parce que je vous ai manqué de respect ?

-Mais non voyons, s'est pardonné ça, dit gentiment l'homme.

-Alors, je ne vois pas…

-Vois-tu mon petit Bourbon, je sais que tu traques Akai. Tu es obsédé par son fantôme parce que tu n'as pas vengé Scotch. Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir été à la place de Kir quand elle l'a abattu. Mais je sais que tu sais qu'il sait, mon cher. Il n'est pas mort. Et tu veux le retrouver avant que l'envie ne me prenne de le faire par moi-même.

Le cœur d'Amuro résonnait dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Non pas que sa couverture était en danger, mais il ne voulait pas que son Boss entre dans ses petites affaires.

-C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de t'aider.

-P-Pardon ?!

-Tu as parfaitement compris. Je te donne carte blanche pour ton enquête. Inutile de t'aider à le chercher, je suis sûr que tu sais déjà tout. Mais comme je prends soin de mes corbeaux, je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses t'infiltrer discrètement.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna le blond.

-Oui. Vermouth va t'aider pour la tenue. Après tout, son talent n'est plus à prouver !

La concernée rougit mais ne fit commentaire. Elle quitta le bureau, vite suivit par son petit protégé qui se demandait déjà quel costume de génie l'actrice allait lui préparer.

-Ecoute Amuro…Ne le prends pas mal mais….

-QUOIIIIIII ?!

Le cri se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment. Ano Kata souriait comme un sale gosse dans son bureau. Amuro refusait depuis plus de dix minutes de sortir de sa salle de bain. Vermouth tapait à la porte en lui promettant que tout irait bien mais rien à faire.

-Non mais je vais pas le chercher habillé comme ça ! T'es folle ! Change mes fringues sans le dire au Boss !

-Amuro ! C'est ton enquête je te rappelle ! Tu me bassine assez avec pour prouver que tu y tiens de tout ton cœur. Alors ne fais pas le difficile et saisis ta chance ! Imagine que tu trouves Akai et qu'il te faille le tuer comme ça ! Il aurait honte !

L'idée que son pire ennemi éprouve de la honte suffit à faire sortir le barman de sa cachette. Vermouth eut un sourire de chat en le voyant aussi gêné.

-T'aurais pas pu tout me mettre dans un sac et me laisser me fringuer sur place ? Bouda-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

-Hé ! Je suis la maquilleuse et habilleuse ! Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir où tu vas aller trainer tes cuisses, alors je te déguise ici.

Le blond se sentit plus bas que terre. Il en aura fait des métiers dans sa vie, mais celui-ci était de trop. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu à se vêtir ainsi. Devant une femme en plus ! Qui aurait un jour parié qu'Amuro serait vêtu d'une robe noire à corset lassé blanc, avec son petit tablier arrondi ceinturé aux hanches, à fines bretelles lui arrivant à mi-cuisse avec des froufrous en dentelles blanches qui dépassaient, de fins porte-jarretelles noirs attachés à des bas légèrement plus foncés que sa peau, et d'escarpins noir à talons ? Et pour couronner le tout, l'actrice lui avait mis des rajouts aux cheveux qui épousaient à présent parfaitement le creux de sa chute de reins, et l'avait maquillé aux niveaux des yeux pour lui donner un cachet plus féminin.

-Etant donné que tu portes parfois des tenues un peu victoriennes, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir que ta tenue d'espion soit aussi inspirée de ce style que tu sembles apprécier ! Annonça fièrement l'actrice.

-C'est…supposé me remonter le moral de savoir ça ? Parce que là ça me dégoûte plus qu'autre chose de porter ce type de vêtements !

-Bouh, tu m'énerves à râler ainsi ! Moi qui me donne tant de mal pour toi. D'ailleurs ma mission est terminée. La tienne commence maintenant ! Bonne chance, mon chéri !

Puis elle détala comme un lapin, trop pressée de montrer aux autres filles la tenue si sexy du serveur. Avec un peu de chance, elles pourraient le voir avant qu'il ne parte. De son côté, le victimisé de service pestait.

-Elle aurait au moins pu m'apprendre à marcher sur ces machins !

Soupirant d'être ainsi délaissé, Amuro se résigna à sortir de sa chambre, vêtu en bonniche. Il rasa les murs, priant qu'à chaque embranchement il ne croise personne pour arriver au parking sans avoir eu la pire honte de toute sa vie. Peine perdue. Quelqu'un le suivait depuis un bon moment, et il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, trop stressait à regarder devant lui. Ce n'est qu'en sentant une main aux fesses qu'il réalisa que s'exiler à Bamako pour dix siècles était la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et se sentit mourir. Gin. C'était lui qui le pelotait sans gêne au milieu du couloir !

Paniqué, Bourbon voulu se reculer. Mais il avait oublié qu'il portait des talons aiguilles. Aussi, il se vautra à terre, sous le nez du tueur qui affichait un sourire moqueur.

-J'ignorais que l'on employait encore ce type de personne ici…

-C'est ça, fou-toi de moi tiens !

-B-BOURBON ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais habillé ainsi ?! Merde…Quand Mouri a marqué sur son blog que t'étais efféminé… Je pensais pas à ce point.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Rougit l'autre en se relevant difficilement.

-Oh mais je respecte tes choix, y a pas de problèmes.

-Je ne suis pas gay ! Arrêtez de tous dire ça, ça commence à me gonfler.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si…courtement vêtu ?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Ce n'est que pour un soir de toute façon.

-Oh dommage… J'aurais aimé profité de cette vue plus longtemps.

-Oui sans doute…Je te demande pardon ?!

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Amuro se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Gin lui coinça les bras au-dessus de la tête d'une seule main et lui saisit le menton de l'autre. Le blond serra les dents. Au fond de lui il maudissait Vermouth sur toutes les générations de sa famille.

-Gin ! Lâche-moi ! Tu sens l'alcool, t'es complètement bourré ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais !

-A qui la faute ? Si tu n'avais pas ignoré le Boss, je ne me serais pas brûlé et je n'aurais pas eu besoin de noyer ma douleur avec du Sherry.

Amuro envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia de Gin qui relâcha sa prise sur lui. Il put se dégager facilement et prendre du recul. Il s'excusa d'avoir fait ça, alors que c'était lui la victime, et lui intima de rester où il était. L'argenté sourit méchamment en retour. Mais il ne put avancer vers sa proie. Une masse de femmes venait de se jeter sur lui. Vermouth, Chianti, et Kir le ligotèrent comme un rôti en lui criant dessus.

-Non mais ça va pas d'abimer mon travail ?! Tonna Vermouth.

-Et de t'en prendre au seul mec potable de cette organisation ! Continua Kir.

-Même si on peut à présent douter de ses penchants ! Termina Chianti qui obtint en retour d'Amuro un : « JE SUIS PAS GAY, BORDEL ! »

Les trois femmes le regardèrent avec des étoiles dans les yeux avant de sortir leur portable et de le mitrailler de photos. Le blond soupira à nouveau. Elles l'avaient sauvé des griffes de Gin, il avait une dette envers elles.

-Ecoutez les filles…Pour vous remercier, je vous promets une séance shooting. Mais pas maintenant, j'ai une mission.

-Oh oui ! On ne va pas te retenir, s'exclama la journaliste. File !

Le blond ne se fit pas prier. Il fonça en évitant tant bien que mal de se ramasser avec ses escarpins et atteint sa précieuse Mazda Rx7 blanche. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de voir sa voiture. Il se jeta dedans comme si un tueur fou menaçait de le tuer. Puis il ôta ses chaussures, après tout il n'était pas désespéré au point de conduire avec. Il avait certes des réflexes de cascadeurs, mais pas avec un déguisement.

Il démarra et fonça vers ce qu'il savait être la planque d'Akai : la maison de Shinichi Kudo. Mais il ne se précipita pas comme il l'avait souhaité car l'idée d'un contrôle de police ne l'enchantait guère. Tomber sur Yumi et Naeko lui assurerait d'être fiché comme « dégénéré mental travesti super sexy ». Bonjour la réputation à la police et fini les enquêtes épiques avec Conan !

Finalement il se gara enfin devant le portique de la demeure du jeune détective disparu. Il pria un bon coup histoire d'attirer le regard divin sur l'aventure épique qu'il allait vivre, avant de sortir. Il poussa la grille qui n'était pas fermée et toqua à la porte. Une voix lui répondit :

-Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?

-Bonjour. J'imagine que vous êtes Okiya Subaru. Je suis la femme de ménage engagée pour venir s'occuper de la demeure, annonça Amuro en féminisant sa voix à un point qu'il faillit crier en entendant qu'il avait réussi à merveille.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme à lunettes et aux cheveux rosés. Il haussa un sourcil en détaillant la nouvelle venue.

-Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait appel à vous.

-Oh ! C'est monsieur Kudo qui m'a demandée de venir occasionnellement entretenir la maison en son absence. Mais il est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de vous y croiser une seule fois.

-Je devais être absent sans doute… Entrez !

Le ton de sa voix semblait plus réjoui que la froideur avec laquelle il l'avait accueilli. Amuro s'engagea. Il remit ses talons étant donné qu'il était bas nus sur le sol, puis il alla chercher le matériel pour nettoyer. Par chance, la première porte qu'il ouvrit fut la buanderie. Au moins son hôte ne douterait pas de son honnêteté, vu qu'il savait « parfaitement » où aller.

-Bien, je vous laisse faire. Vous devez avoir l'habitude après tout.

-C'est gentil, merci.

Le blond offrit un sourire charmeur au rosé et commença son ménage. Subaru monta à l'étage et entra dans une pièce sombre. Ses lunettes brillèrent et il arbora un léger sourire alors que la porte se refermait sur lui.

Amuro était dans la grande bibliothèque à passer la poussière entre chaque bouquin. Il ne pouvait retenir son admiration à la vue des dossiers d'enquêtes de Yusaku et de son fils. Tant d'enquêtes résolues. Deux vrais Sherlock Holmes en puissance. Il continua son ménage après s'être permis de consulter quelques affaires croustillantes. La cuisine semblait être très bien chouchoutée par Subaru, sans doute parce qu'il passait sa vie ici à entretenir le ventre bien rond du professeur Agasa avec ses bons petits plats. Mais quelque chose l'interpela : une mèche de cheveux posée sur le plan de travail. Tout comme Masumi dans la même situation, il eut la même conclusion : cela provenait d'une perruque. Amuro fronça les sourcils. Cette chevelure serait donc factice.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et fut accueilli par une douce odeur de fleurs d'oranger. Là aussi rien à dire. L'homme s'occupait très bien de la maison du détective. Amuro se mit à fouiller dans les placards. A son grand regret, il n'y trouva aucune trousse à maquillage pouvant rivaliser avec celle de Vermouth. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance dans les chambres. Il s'y rendit en veillant bien à ce que l'étudiant ne débarque pas ou ne soit pas dans l'une d'elle. Là aussi il fit chou blanc.

Vexé à l'idée de penser que sa théorie était fausse et qu'il était en soubrette chez un parfait innocent, Amuro alla à la dernière pièce : le salon. Et c'est là qu'il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et qu'il avait commis une erreur de débutant. Des micros et des caméras à peine dissimulés trônaient en hauteur sur le mobilier. Amuro se sentir pâlir. Il avait totalement oublié de vérifier que l'agent du FBI n'avait pas truffé la maison de mouchards.

-Non mais quel idiot !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, venant de toi je suis déçu.

Amuro fit volte-face. Les yeux de faucon d'Akai se dessinaient sur le visage angélique de l'étudiant, révélant le vrai démon qu'il y avait dessous. Le sourire qu'il arborait ne signifiait rien de bon.

-C'est donc ça les nouvelles tenues d'espionnage de l'organisation ? J'ai eu bien fait de partir alors.

-Akai Shuichi…Je veux des explications pour tout ce que tu as fait ! Ta fausse mort, celle de Scotch !

-Du calme, intima le rosé. Chaque chose en son temps. Et franchement, tu fais pas crédible à me menacer en soubrette.

Le blond grogna. Il n'avait qu'à se servir dans la penderie. Maintenant qu'il était démasqué, sa tenue ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Mais cela déplu à Akai qui l'attrapa au bras. Amuro qui avait anticipé ce geste, releva le pan sa robe pour dévoiler l'étui de son révolver, ceinturé en haut de sa cuisse. L'agent du FBI écarquilla les yeux à la vue de son ancien collègue en train de sortir une arme comme les tueuses de l'époque victorienne. Cependant, il n'attendit pas sagement qu'il le vise. D'un geste vif il se baissa et faucha les jambes d'Amuro qui, totalement déséquilibré, se retrouva affalé sur le canapé. S'étant accroché au bras d'Akai, il l'entraina avec lui dans sa chute, les laissant tous les deux dans une situation très gênante. En effet, Akai dominait Amuro de toute sa hauteur, son bras reposait sur les mains qui le tenait, les empêchant de bouger, et son genou droit était glissé entre ses jambes.

Amuro était à la limite de pleurer de honte. Se retrouver ainsi avec son pire ennemi, c'était le comble pour lui. En plus son arme avait volé lors de sa chute. Elle était hors de portée.

En haut, le brun était encore secoué et avait du mal à analyser la situation. Ce n'est qu'en sentant le blond bouger et lui demander de se pousser qu'il réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu m'avais caché que le maquillage t'allait si bien.

-Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre ! Déjà Gin qui me drague dans les couloirs et maintenant toi !

-Admets que t'es craquant comme ça, sourit malicieusement l'agent.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça, tonna le blond. Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir !

-Hm…très bien… J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu pour le reste de la journée et ce soir. La discussion risque d'être…longue et lourde en sentiments.

Amuro détourna le regard. Il se sentait très gêné mais finalement il accepta. Même s'il haïssait cet homme pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, il savait que leur entraide était inévitable. Si l'Organisation ne les séparait pas bien sûr. Et puis, il ne pouvait nier la vérité : avec Scotch ils formaient le meilleur trio…

…Ailleurs dans une salle obscure loin de là…

-Je vous avais dit qu'il était gay ! Aboulez l'argent !

-P'tain Chianti t'avais raison, pesta Vermouth en lui donnant une liasse de billets.

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont se rendre compte que l'on a placé des mouchards ? S'inquiéta Kir.

-On s'en fiche, trancha la sniper. Et en plus de ça, on gagne aussi un shooting privée. Vermouth, ton professionnalisme dans le show business nous influence.

-Je suis fière de vous !

Un bruit de coup se fit entendre près d'elles.

-Faudrait peut-être songer à laisser Gin sortir de l'armoire de Vermouth pour aller aux toilettes, non ?

-Non Kir, dit la propriétaire des lieux. Il attendra la fin du film !

-Il va attendre longtemps alors.

/0\0/0\

Voilààà ! Vous avez le droit de me taper pour toutes ces bêtises que j'ai mises O3O

PS : En passant mon PSC1, on nous a dit que de tapoter le dos de la personne risquait d'aggraver l'étouffement, voilà pourquoi Kir ceinture Chianti au lieu de lui coller un bon gros steak entre les omoplates.


End file.
